Rosa and Colress
by WitChan
Summary: Moonringshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Unova, a girl named Rosa was heading to the Plasma Frigate to battle someone, and his name was Colress. A few weeks ago, Rosa stopped Team Plasma, Colress' group, from taking over the world. Then a day later, she spotted the Plasma Frigate and decided to see what was going on inside. After seeing Colress again, Colress said, "Could I say that you're curious for coming clear out here? "I dissolved Team Plasma. The ones who are left here are deciding what they want to do. I would like to have them decide on their own! There are far more questions in this world that don't have any answers! Well then... Please show me you and your Pokemon's strength once again!""

After their battle, which Rosa won, Colress asked Rosa for another rematch the next day and the day after that and so on. Rosa accepted the endless rematches. The reason why she accepted the endless rematches is because she find Colress attractive. She never told him he was cute when she first saw him, being afraid to do so. She can't hide her feelings to him forever, though. Otherwise, he'll eventually find another woman to love and it'll hurt her.

But anyway, Rosa went up to Colress, saying, "I'm back, Colress. Now let's battle."

"This time, I'll win. I've grown stronger than ever," Colress said as he and Rosa moved a bit away from aech other.

"We'll see about that," Rosa said.

After their small conversation, Rosa released her shiny Emboar as Colress released a Magneton holding an Eviolite. "Try to burn Magneton with Flare Blitz!"

"Volt Switch, Magneton!"

As the pig Pokemon ignited himself with fire, he charged towards Magneton with a hard-hitting tackle, leaving it with a burn status. Then, the Magneton attacked its foe before going back inside its pokeballs, knocking him out.

"Wow..." Rosa said as Colress released Rotom-W.

"Wow, indeed," Colress said as Rosa entered her Haxorus in battle. "Will-O-Wisp, Rotom!"

"Swords Dance, Haxorus!"

As the Dragon-type boosted his attack stat with Swords Dance, the Rotom-W spat blue fire out of his mouth, burning its foe as the status move lowered his attack stat.

"Shit! Use Swords Dance again!"

"Return back to your pokeball with Volt Switch, Rotom!"

After the Haxorus boosted his attack stat with the same move, the Rotom-W used his electric-type move to return to its pokeball, giving Haxuros a small amount of damage.

"Go, Klinglang!" Colress said, releasing Klinglang to face the Dragon-type.

"Oh, no..." Rosa said, seeing the Steel-type floating with an Air Balloon. She didn't know what to do since Klinglang has Shift Gear and Thunderwave. "Please hit its weak spot with Outrage, Haxorus!"

"Shift Gear!"

The Klinglang used Shift Gear to boost his attack once and his speed twice before the Haxorus smacked him with Outrage, giving it a decent amount of damage.

"Now use Gear Grind!"

"Try to avoid Gear Grind, Haxorus!"

Sadly, the Haxorus didn't as Klinglang attacked him quick. Then, the Haxorus blacked out as Rosa stomped her foot, getting pissed off. She never had a problem facing Colress' Pokemon until today.

"Do this shit, Starmie!" Rosa said, releasing Starmie. "Hydro Pump!"

"Use Return, Klinglang! And dodge Hydro Pump if Starmie survives Return!"

The Klinglang smacked Starmie with Return, which nearly knocked it out. Speaking of the Starmie, the Kanto Pokemon retaliated with a huge volume of water, knocking Klinglang out.

"Who do you got next, Colress?" Rosa asked, folding her arms.

"Metagross!" Colress replied. sending Metagross out of its pokeball. "Thunderpunch, Metagross!"

"Go with another Hydro Pump, and DON'T MISS!"

The Starmie used Hydro Pump again, but the Metagross survived as it retaliated with an electric punch. Starmie blacked out after the assault.

"Something told me to make it hold a Choice Specs..." Rosa said. Next, she released Galvantula, then she yelled, "Bug Buzz!"

"Hit her hard with Bullet Punch, Metagross!"

The Metagross didn't hit Galvantula hard because it didn't expose her weak spot. Now it was Galvantula's turn to use her move, which knocked Metagross out.

"Go, Magnezone!" Colress said, releasing Magnezone. "Thunderbolt her!"

"Hidden Power!" Rosa ordered.

The Galvantula smacked the Steel-type with Hidden Power (Fire), lowering its HP to activate Sturdy. After the Magnezone zapped Galvantula with Thunder, Galvantula blacked out thanks to a critical hit and the item Magnezone was holding, ala a Choice Specs.

"Great..." Rosa said. Then, she released Bisharp and she said, "Brick Break!"

"Thunderbolt, again!"

The Magnezone couldn't outrun Bisharp as Bisharp attacked it first with Brick Break, and it was unable to move. Colress then brought Rotom-W back in battle and told it to use Will-O-Wisp while Rosa told her Bisharp to use Swords Dance. The Rotom-W missed its target as Bisharp sharply boosted her Attack stat.

"Will-O-Wisp again, and don't miss it this time!"

"Night Slash!"

Again, it missed, but the Bisharp didn't miss her attack and it knocked Rotom-W out. "Go, Magneton!" Colress said, putting Magneton back in battle. "Fry it with Thunderbolt!"

"Brick Break!"

Having more speed than Bisharp, the Magneton zapped her with Thunderbolt, knocking her out as Rosa looked shocked. "Wow... Just, wow..."

"Wow, indeed. Go, Beheeyem!" Colress said.

As Colress released his last Pokemon in battle, Rosa released a shiny Latios and she yelled, "Draco Meteor!"

"Avoid Draco Meteor and use Trick Room!"

The Beheeyem didn't avoid the Dragon-type move as Latios attacked it, knocking it out as Rosa jumped up and down with joy, after foughting a hard battle against Colress.

"Looks like you won... again," Colress said, putting all of his fainted Pokemon back inside their pokeballs.

Ending her celebration, Rosa said, "I did, but it was hard to beat you. Oh, and here's a suggestion. Try using different Pokemon. Maybe that'll help you beat me."

"I will," Colress said, watching Rosa returning her Pokemon back to their pokeballs. "So, you feel like staying here a little longer and talk?"

"I don't know, Colress. I'll think about it," Rosa said.

"If you don't want to, it's okay," Colress said.

Suddenly shaking her head, Rosa said, "No, it's not okay. I can't hide my dirty little secret longer. Colress. I need to say this and it's not a joke. I... I love you."

"R-Really...?" Colress asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked shocked.

"Yes, really," Rosa replied. Then, she explained why she loved him and it didn't last long.

"So you really love me, huh? I see," Colress said.

"Are you mad at me, Colress?" Rosa said, getting a little afraid. She wasn't sure if Colress would accept her as a lover by the look on Colress' face.

Touching Rosa's shoulder, he replied, "Nothing's wrong with me, Rosa. It's just that... it's nice for something to say that they love me in a romantic way and you're the first person to do that."

"Then that means we're romantic partners, right?" Rosa asked, smiling a little.

"Yes," Colress said, touching Rosa's chin to raise her head a little.

After a few seconds, the older trainer pressed his lips on Rosa's, blushing as he slid his tongue between Rosa's lips, meeting her own tongue as he swirled his around it. Rosa swirled hers back as she and Colress closed their eyes, moaning together as she grabbed his ass.

A minute later, the trainers broke their kiss to get naked. As they did, Colress laid on the ground as Rosa followed him. After Rosa laid on top of Colress, the two resumed their kiss as the Plasma grunts are looking at the two through the door.

The End


End file.
